1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system and control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a technique for steering assist or automatic steering for causing a vehicle to travel along a moving trajectory to a target position in order to guide the vehicle to the target position.
In steering assist or automatic steering for parking a vehicle at a target position, there is suggested a technique for, when a travel trajectory along which the vehicle has actually travelled deviates from a preset travel trajectory, resetting a travel trajectory in order to park the vehicle at the target position (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338635 (JP 2004-338635 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-195118 (JP 2010-195118 A)).
However, the existing art is not configured to reset a travel trajectory in consideration of a ride comfort of an occupant. For example, when a travel speed of the vehicle is high and the vehicle is steered by a large amount, a lateral acceleration of the vehicle increases. In this case, an inertial force that acts on an occupant also changes.